


Are You Going To Play With Me?

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Song: Pick you up for Glam bingo and for the prompt wild card/discovered for Dark bingo. Adam realises he knows Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Going To Play With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> sequel to [What Are You Wearing?](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/66636.html) Title from the song Pick You Up by Adam Lambert. Can be read as a stand alone, all you need to know is Tommy used to work on a sex hotline.

Jumping out the window of his hotel room is not something he ever thought he'd be doing at this age, but Tommy's room is on the ground floor, the drop’s only small and this way, they can get out without the paparazzi following them, discovering that they’re leaving the hotel. How rock and roll is that; sneaking out because fans and reporters will follow them otherwise, well mainly Adam. It's kind of cool though, so he jumps, Adam already on the ground waiting to catch him if he falls, which he almost does. But Adam's strong arms come up to steady him and not for the first time Tommy wishes he'd told Adam the truth. But he's not sure how Adam will react to the fact that Tommy had worked on a gay sex chat line, a hotline Adam had called. The conversation he had with Adam all those years ago is stored firmly in his spank bank and never fails to get him off and hard. He often wonders how Adam would react if he discovered that. 

　

"We need to catch the train at two, to be back in time." Adam says, making sure Tommy is steady on his feet before Adam lets go of his arms.

　

"Quoting song lyrics at me?" Tommy asks and when Adam stares blankly, Tommy starts humming the opening to Pick You Up.

　

"I didn't even realize, the last train back really is at two. Come on, let’s go explore." Adam says, smiling brightly as he takes Tommy's hand so they can sneak out of the hotel from the back, so they can go into the city. They don't have a show today or tonight. Everyone else wanted to rest, and Adam wanted to explore. Tommy couldn't say no to the puppy eyes, never can, so he takes Adam's hand and lets him lead. He loves that even though Adam's a big rock star now, he's still the same sweet guy with a lust for life as he was all those years ago when he got put through to Tommy's line on the sex line, before he went on idol and got discovered. He's never forgotten Adam or the fact that it takes multiple orgasms for Adam to be truly satisfied. It's a bit of knowledge that makes him shiver at times, like when Adam gets hard in his leather pants up on stage, in front of a screaming crowed, where Tommy can't do anything about it, even if he wanted to, which he does; he just needs to let Adam know about that.

　

"We're gonna see where we can go." Adam sing songs, smile bright and clear and he's quoting his own song lyrics as they sneak out like teenagers. It should be cheesy, but it just comes over as sweet and Adam's voice is always hot, was back when he'd been losing it on the other end of the phone while Tommy listened.

　

"You’re a dork." Tommy says, but he lets Adam take his hand, follows him, not meaning his insult at all. He never wants Adam to change. If that makes him sappy, he really doesn't care. It's not like he's said it aloud. He probably will at some point, but Adam seems to have the effect of turning a lot of people sappy. He's just so genuinely nice, the kind of guy you just want to be around. Tommy's been gone on him from day one, but just hasn't worked out how to act on it yet. 

　

Adam hums the tune to Pick You Up all the way to the train station, following the map he has up on his phone. He doesn't stop once they’re on the train either. A few guys are watching them, not in a hostile way. They are all clearly checking Adam out and Tommy's pretty sure they'd all be happy if Adam tried to pick them up. Adam doesn't even seem to notice, too lost in the music inside his head and if he does notice, he clearly doesn't care. Tommy does care. He stands closer to Adam, leaning against his side. His hand in Adam's tapping out the cords to Pick You Up, keeping time with Adam's humming. He thinks the guys get the picture, but just to be sure he leans in close, having to go on tip toes to whisper in Adam's ear.

　

"Rollin' on, strollin' on." he whispers the lyric in Adam's ear, knowing it'll make Adam laugh and knowing how intimate it'll look, his lips brushing the shell of Adam's ear as he laughs deep and throaty, clearly used to Tommy being all up in his space. 

　

When he straightens up, the men aren't staring anymore and Tommy finds himself smiling smugly. Adam probably wouldn't appreciate being cock blocked like that, but he's not come out to score. They’re here to explore the city, have an adventure in a country neither of them have been to before, where neither of them speak the language. Adam hasn't come out to pick up men; he'd asked to spend the day with Tommy.

　

They get off the train, Adam still humming Pick You Up and the song’s getting stuck in Tommy's head as well and he can't get the grin off of his face, because even though he hears Adam sing that song all the time on stage, he hasn't sounded so happy and care free in a long time. It’s nice to hear it as they duck in and out of shops, finding things to look at, managing to order lunch even though neither of them can read the menu. 

　

"See, I said we'll have a ball and we are." Adam says, apparently not sick of quoting Pick You Up at any opportunity.

　

"That your way of asking me if I'm having fun?" Tommy asks as Adam draws to a stop outside another shop.

　

"Oh brother!" Adam says and Tommy cuts him off.

　

"Another quote, because if you sing about wanting a lover, people will think you’re trying to hire a hooker." Tommy points out.

　

"It's a sex shop." Adam says quietly, gesturing at the shop windows. They’re painted dark, in a way Tommy has seen sex shops before, but that doesn't mean that it's definitely a sex shop.

　

"Might not be, we could check?" Tommy suggests.

　

"No it is, I recognize the word for sex. And no I didn't just look it up. A fan asked if we were having sex last night, someone translated." Adam says, eyes fixed on the sign above the door and Tommy notices the eighteen circled in red and thinks Adam might be right.

　

"Want to take a look?" Tommy asks. It's not like anyone here cares who they are, they won't get caught.

　

Adam shakes his head though, the giddy joy that had him humming Pick You Up nearly non-stop all day seems to have disappeared and Tommy doesn't know why.

　

"Come on, I know you’re not a prude." Tommy points out and it's true, Adam wears fetish wear like it's a fashion statement and he'd never been even a little shy the times they'd had phone sex, not that Adam knows he had it with Tommy. 

　

"You really want to go in? And we don't talk about sex, so going into a sex shop with you is different than the stuff I do on stage. I didn't think this would be your thing." Adam shrugs, looking flustered.

　

"You'd be surprised by what kind of things are my thing." Tommy mutters, biting his lip.

　

"Like?" Adam asks, eyebrow raised in challenge. He clearly thinks he knows it all and it makes Tommy feel reckless, makes him want to prove that it isn't true. 

　

"I like phone sex." Tommy says softly, holding Adam's hand tight, afraid he'll scare Adam off.

　

"What?" Adam says, looking more than just a little flustered now.

　

"Going into a sex shop with a man won't bother me. I worked on a gay sex hotline." Tommy says boldly. It's about time Adam discovered his past. 

　

"You’re pulling my leg. Brad set you up to this, didn't he? That little shit. He was the one who gave me that number and I was single and then I met Drake and I'm so embarrassed he told you." Adam groans, pulling his hand out of Tommy's so he can use both hands to cover his face.

　

"Brad didn't tell me anything. I should thank him, though. You were the only guy who ever made me come just from the way you'd talk to me, the way you sounded when you'd lose it." Tommy sighs, the memories making him shiver a little. Adam had gotten to him in a way that no one else ever has. 

　

"You’re honestly not kidding?" Adam asks.

　

"I'm not. I worked on a sex line and you called me and it was hot. I wanted to say something right away, but I was scared that people would discover what I used to do. I'd never done most of the things we talked about. I thought the reality would be disappointing after the fantasy." Tommy admits and suddenly, Adam is cupping his jaw in his hand, gentle, but possessive and Adam doesn't just touch him like this normally. He's not ashamed, but if people discovered what he used to do, it would be all over the internet. His Mom would find out where his rent money had been coming from all those years ago. 

　

"I liked the fantasy. But, I don't know how to say this. You're still the one I want to know." Adam quotes and Tommy frowns, not sure what he should read into that.

　

"I don't know what you’re trying to say." Tommy says softly.

　

"I liked who you were on the other end of that phone line, but I like the man you really are better. All my life, I've been waiting, for someone like you." Adam says and Tommy isn't even sure Adam knows he's speaking lyrics anymore, little bits of Pick You Up sneaking into what he wants to say, but then Adam's a singer; it's natural for him to use songs to send a message.

　

"Are you gonna play with me?" Tommy asks, hoping he can use the words of the song the way Adam does. He must have said something right, because Adam kisses him, sends them both stumbling back till Tommy's back is pressed to the glass front of the sex shop. Tommy kisses back and it feels amazing to get to kiss Adam off stage for the first time. 

　

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Adam asks, biting his lip, nervous like there is any chance Tommy will be saying no.

　

"Yeah, come on, let’s go." Tommy nods, his lips feeling almost bruised, but it just makes him want to kiss Adam more; he can never get enough of Adam's kisses.

　

They stumble through the city, always connected, holding hands, sides brushing and the anticipation alone has Tommy half hard in his jeans. They get lucky with trains, the right one pulling in as they stumble out onto the station. They dive on and Tommy presses himself against Adam, his back to Adam's chest and leans back when Adam wraps his arms around Tommy's waist and he can feel Adam's cock pressed against his ass and it's been a while since he's been with a guy, but he's too turned on to really be nervous. Anyone could see them, discover them like this, but he can't bring himself to care.

　

"Gonna play with you baby, gonna make you scream." Adam whispers right in his ear and Tommy remembers that voice, it sounds even better in person than it had over the phone. 

　

"I've been with guys before, so like you don't have to be careful with me. I'm not a virgin, this isn't me experimenting. I want you to fuck me." Tommy gasps out, because it needs to be said. Everyone thinks he's straight, apart from the men he's slept with and Mike and his parents. But when he'd joined Adam's band, he hadn't wanted to be known for his sexuality. Adam was good enough to be more than 'that gay singer off of idol', Tommy wanted to be known for his talent as well, not for the fact he liked women and men. And Adam was the one that helped him discover his sexuality; he'd been Bi in theory until Adam had made him come with nothing but words. 

　

"Say that again?" Adam asks, holding them both steady as the train lurches. 

　

"Which part?" Tommy asks, licking his lips.

　

"The last part." Adam says, his breath hot against his ear and if he thought talking to Adam over the phone got intense, then he'd had no idea. Adam turned on in person, focused on him is something completely different. 

　

"I want you to fuck me." He doesn't lower his voice and if anyone speaks English, they'll know what he said, but it's not like the whole carriage doesn't have eyes. The way they’re holding each other, touching each other, they don't look like two friends, they look like lovers heading for a tryst. It's clear what they’re up to. They will be discovered, but he doesn't care if the whole world knows Adam is doing him, he'll call his Mom so she doesn't find out second hand, but everyone else can discover he's with Adam on Twitter or TMZ, he doesn't care.

　

　

　

　

"Say it again." Adam purrs and he remembers how Adam was kind of bossy, but in a way that was really hot. 

　

"Fuck me." Tommy pants out.

　

"Again." Adam whispers and Tommy can feel his whole body shudder against Adam's. He feels like he's discovering sex for the first time, not just sex with a man. He feels like no one’s ever touched him before, Adam wiping away the memory of anyone else.

　

"I want you to fuck me." Tommy says, breath hitching and then the train lurches to a stop and Adam's dragging him out onto the platform. It looks like the reporters out front have either discovered they had left the hotel or they've got bored because there aren't any reporters hanging around the front of the hotel. 

　

They stumble through the hotel lobby, all eyes on them as they make their way to Adam's room. They will be discovered, but it doesn't matter, Adam finally knows his secret and he's finally going to get to be with Adam. He's wanted Adam to touch him since the first phone call they shared, back before he discovered who Adam was, what he looked at, what he was like. Adam presses him into his hotel door as he looks for the key, kissing Tommy's neck, making him shiver. When he discovered men, he never thought it could be like this, Adam's cock pressing into the cleft of his ass through his jeans and he wants this so bad.

　

Adam gets his door open and they fall through, slamming it behind them. They went to Adam's room, bigger bed and Tommy thinks it's more likely that Adam would have lube and condoms. Adam believes in always being prepared, Tommy only really keeps stuff around if he's with someone. 

　

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Adam says softly when he takes his hands off of Tommy for the first time since they started touching outside of the shop.

　

"I was worried, I thought if you discovered what I used to do, you wouldn't see me, you'd just see what I did, but you’re not that guy. I know you won't think I'm nothing more than a job I did years ago." Tommy admits. He'd been so afraid, but he's not afraid now.

　

"I should have recognized your voice. You have no idea how many times I dreamed of touching you for real. I think if I'd have discovered your secret sooner, I would have jumped you right away. I feel like I'll die if I don't touch you." Adam says and then they’re kissing again, deep and wet, hands all over each other, pulling at each other’s clothes, desperate for skin on skin contact.

　

Tommy ends up on his back, on the bed, Adam between his spread legs, both of them naked, warm soft skin sliding against more skin, the hairs of Tommy's legs making his skin pickle. Tommy arches up, wanting Adam's mouth on his, all over him. Adam licks into his mouth, makes him moan and squirm. 

　

"Fuck me." Tommy moans, because he's been waiting for such a long time to get to this point. He wants to feel everything with Adam, discover how good they’ll be together. They'd been good when it came to the phone sex, but this is better, different, more intense.

　

Adam doesn't make him beg, he gets out lube and a condom, slicks up his fingers and when Adam's fingers circle his hole, Tommy whimpers, wanting, needing more than the teasing little touches.

　

"Please." Tommy moans.

　

"Please what?" Adam asks, still teasing.

　

"Fuck me." His vocabulary seems to have narrowed down to fuck me and please, but he can hardly think with Adam's hands on him.

　

Adam presses one finger into him, crooking his finger just right to have Tommy stupidly loud, which should embarrass him, he's never been a mouthy fuck, but Adam's face when he moans, he likes it, likes the way he sounds. Adam fucks him with one finger, adds a second when he begs for it and by the time three fingers are working inside of him. Tommy's nails are digging into Adam's back, but Adam doesn't seem to mind. He feels like he could come just from this, from Adam's fingers in him, but he wants more, begs for it and demands it all in the same breath and then Adam is handing him a condom and Tommy is rolling it down Adam's cock, loving the feel of Adam, warm and hard in his hand.

　

Adam kisses him, slow dips into his mouth as he slowly works his cock into Tommy's body with shallow fucks. He wants this, he's ready for it, but it's still a stretch, the slight burn sending flames licking under his skin and he has never felt like this, so turned on, shaking and falling apart underneath Adam. He rocks his hips, taking more of Adam, wanting everything he can get. 

　

"You feel so good, fuck Tommy, so good." Adam groans and it sounds like it's killing him not to thrust hard.

　

"Fuck me, really give it to me." Tommy begs. 

　

Adam kisses him softly and then he's moving again, hips snapping, their pelvises hitting, skin slick with sweat as they move together. He's so glad he let Adam discover his past as well as discovering the city together. It feels so good, makes his whole body feel like nothing but pleasure is rushing through his body. Adam’s hand comes between their bodies, jerking Tommy off in time to their thrusts. He's so close and he's never felt like this before, so connected with the person he's sharing his body with. Adam cradles his jaw, kisses him soft and slow and it makes his heart flip in his chest and he doesn't even have time to gasp out a warning, coming between them.

　

"Fuck, so tight, so beautiful when you lose it, Tommy." Adam strokes Tommy's face, his hair, thrusts making the pleasure feel endless. Adam comes with a muffled groan against Tommy's neck, his teeth nipping lightly at Tommy's neck, making him gasp, because who knew a bite could feel like that?

　

Tommy smiles lazily and just watches as Adam cleans them both up, gets rid of the condom, before crawling back into bed with Tommy. He's smiling too and for a little while that's all they do, cuddle naked under the sheets, silly smiles on their faces. Adam leans down and kisses Tommy chastely. It makes him smile even more, so wide it makes his cheeks twinge.

　

"Glad you discovered me and not the city?" Tommy asks softly.

　

"The city has nothing on you, baby." Adam says, stroking Tommy's hair lightly and humming to Pick You Up again. Tommy's not sure he's ever going to be able to hear that song again and not get hard. 

　

"I'm glad I told you about my past, about knowing you." Tommy says softly.

　

"I'm glad, too." Adam tells him, dropping a gentle kiss to the top of Tommy's head. 

　

"I want this to be more than a one-time thing, but I get it if you don't." Tommy all but whispers, because he's afraid that Adam won't want what he does.

　

"I don't want this to be our only time together either." Adam says, his arms warm and comforting around Tommy's body. 

　

"Well good, we're on the same page." Tommy smiles, trying not to sound as giddy as he feels.

　

He rests his head on Adam's chest, enjoying the feel of Adam's hand moving over his hair and it's so relaxing, all Tommy can do is yawn and be glad that they don't have a show to play tonight; he doesn't want to leave this room. 

　

He's a little in love with Adam, maybe a lot in love, but he's not going to say it yet. They'll have time to talk in the future, because now that he has Adam in his life, he's never going to let them be apart again. He has Adam in his life, that's all he needs to be happy. He cuddles close to Adam, loving the heat, his soft skin under Tommy's hands and face. He could lie like this forever, could do anything forever as long as it's with Adam at his side.

　

The End.


End file.
